The Story of Us
by Alice Mellark
Summary: Ally's POV on her life with Austin...Not that great of a summary.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

"Boys! How many times do I have to tell you? There is no playing basketball in the store!"

I swear sometimes they drive me completely insane.

"Uh oh, looks like your mother is mad."

"Hey it's not my fault; daddy was the one who asks to play basketball."

God damn it, it was so cute how John called Austin daddy. I could never get over that.

"So your just gonna throw your dad under the bus, huh?"

John shrugs and hands me the ball acting like he's the innocent one here. Which frankly, I fall for all the time. John is the exact replica of Austin. The way he walks and talks with his cute charming smile and voice.

"Alls?" Austin said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Austin, why don't you take John out to the store? He needs some new clothes for his school play on Friday. I don't think I'll be getting out of work anytime soon."

"No problem Ally, come on buddy." Austin reaches out for John's hand.

As they walk closer to the door I remember something.

"Austin! And don't buy John anymore ripped jeans!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He waved his hand pretending to ignore what I said.

God I love them both so much. I never knew how humanly possible it was to love this much. It's crazy what Austin and I have become to be. I honestly never thought I'd become a parent, or in that case even have my own family.

**This is my first fanfic ever...so yeah it probably sucks. But review it, I want to see what you guys think. **


	2. Chapter One

Today is just not my day. This ass hole at the gas station just took my spot. I need gas in my car too ya know!

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing? You clearly saw that I was going in!"

Just because this guy might have a nice car doesn't give him the right to act like he owns the place.

I can hear Trish coming up behind me.

"Ally, calm down. We can get another spot over there."

"That's not the point. The point is that he saw me coming this way and he went ahead and took my spot."

The blonde boy in the car finally stuck his head out his car window.

"No offense, but last time I checked you don't this spot."

I recognize his voice and his face.

"Wait a second. I know you, you're that guy that's always playing the instruments at my store!"

"Oh yeah! And you're that girl who's always yelling at me and best friend. Good times."

This guy was really starting to piss me off.

"If you don't mind, I have to put some gas in my car."

He gets out of his car acting all cool and stuff. _Please_.

I stomped back to my car in anger.

"Wait! At least let me make it up to you somehow. Austin Moon doesn't like to leave people upset."

Oh, his name is Austin.

"Fine, you can come to my store and dust all the instruments and help move things around. Be there at six on Saturday."

"In the afternoon?"

"Nope, in the morning. Can you handle that?"

I could tell he was not happy. Good.

"Fine, I'll be there."

"Good."

Trish and I walk back to my car and as soon as I open the door, Austin yells back,

"Wait, I didn't catch your name!"

"Its Ally."

I smile and get into the car and drive back home forgetting about the gas. Eh, I still have enough. I'll just get some before I meet Austin at the music store tomorrow.

**Well I hoped you guys liked it. ( By the way...If anyone hasn't noticed, I changed the name from "What we came to be" to "The Story of Us". Just because I felt that it was more relevant) So yeah, review/comment(: thank you.**

**SOUP SOUP SOUP SOUP SOUP SOUP SOUP!**


	3. Chapter Two

Its six in the morning and guess who isn't here. Well I guess since this jerk blew me off I'll just go upstairs and play on the piano. Yes, that's a good idea. That always calms me down.

I sit in front of the piano and take a deep breath...

_You don't know know know,_

_My name name name,_

_I'm gonna make make make you do a double take…_

"Hey."

I turn around and see Austin. How long has he been standing there?

"Where have you been? I told you to meet me here at six! It's almost six thirty!

"I was…stuck in traffic? Okay, fine. I overslept, I'm really sorry."

"Of course you are."

I sit down on the bench next to the piano and cross my arms.

I can see Austin feels a little awkward just standing there.

"By the way, that's a really good song you were singing. Did you write it?"

"Thanks, and yeah I wrote it myself."

I really loved it when people complimented on my song writing. It gave me something to be proud of.

Austin look behind me and saw my book on top of the piano.

"Whats this?"

He picked up my book and as fast as I could I slapped the book out of his hands.

"Do not, under any circumstances, ever touch my book. Ever!"

"Woah calm down there Ally" He said looking at me like I was crazy. I'm not that crazy Austin. Gees

I turn around and head towards the door.

"Can we just get to what you were supposed to be doing in the first place?"

When I turn back around to Austin he's at the piano and starts playing my song and singing to it. He's actually really good!

"Austin! That sounds amazing!"

He smiles with a flattered face.

"Hey it's your song I was singing."

He scoots over so I can take a seat. I sit right next to him and start playing the keys he was playing. I like the way he sped up the song, it makes it much catchier.

"You have a true gift Ally. You can really write songs. Too bad I can't. I mean, I can sing, you know cause I'm awesome and all." He pops his collar acting like he's cool.

"But I can just never write a song."

"That's funny, because I'm the exact opposite. I don't like to sing in front of people but I love to write songs."

And just like that, it hit us both at the same time.

"Ally, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you're thinking. And it'll never work."

"Well with that kind of attitude it wont. Come on! Please! This could actually work Ally!" He shot right off the piano bench with excitement.

Could this actually work? I mean, we seem too different. But what if it actually does work? This could be something big. I mean he does have a nice voice and I do have nice lyrics.

"Come on Ally, please?" He puts his hands together like a five year old and makes these puppy dog eyes.

Oh god. He has puppy eyes. Make it stop!

I give a loud sigh and finally give in.

Stupid puppy dog eyes. I hate you.

"Fine, you know what. We'll do it.

"Yay!"

He picked me up and swung me around. Maybe this could actually work.

He put down and smiled. "This is gonna be awesome! I can't wait to tell Dez!"

I pull the back of his shirt to stop him from leaving.

"What?"

"Arn't you forgetting something?"

"Oh did I leave my phone on the piano?"

I turn around and pick up a plastic basket full of cleaning supplies and hand it to him.

"Damn it."

**Well there you go guys. By the way, next week I might only be able to post once (I'm taking the SAT's next week... unfortunately). **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it(: Comment/Review **


	4. Chapter Three

Austin and I finally finished cleaning up the store. It seriously took forever! No thanks to Austin who kept texting. I had no choice but to confiscate his phone. Hey, if I didn't we would have been here all day long.

We both sit on top of the checkout desk exhausted.

"Can I have my phone back no" He says whining.

"Fine." I say handing him back his phone

"Who were you texting anyways?"

"Oh I was telling my friend, Dez, about us being partners now. He says you should write a new song and he could do a music video of us singing it and he'll upload it to youtube."

Us? Uh, no Austin. Not us.

" Um, how about I write the song and Dez can do a music video of just you singing." I say nervously, hoping he doesn't ask any questions.

"Why don't you wanna sing with me?" He asked with worry.

Ugh. Damn it.

"Look Austin, It's not you. If anything, I'd be honored to sing with you. I just can't, I have stage fright"

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me.

"How can an awesome singer and songwriter have stage fright?"

Oh Austin if you only knew.

"Look, I rather not talk about, it's kind of personal."

I hop down the counter hoping the subject changes.

"Well, I hope one day you get over your fear. The world should hear how talented you are, I mean it."

That's honestly one of the nicest things that anyone has ever told me. I smile at him and he walks over and gives me a hug.

He lets go and looks at me and says "I hope we can get a good song out of you. But I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem."

I give him one last hug and soon as I do, I hear someone come through the front doors of the store.

Austin and I let go and turn away awkwardly.

"Uh, hey Trish!" I say awkwardly hoping she didn't see anything.

Besides, nothing was going on. It was just two friends hugging.

"Um, hey Ally. Who's this?" She says pointing to Austin.

"Isn't this the guy you yelled at yesterday when we were at the gas station?"

"Yup, that's me." Austin says.

"Austin and I are partners now. I'm going to write songs and he's going to sing them."

"Woah, a lot happens in one day." She says not believing what I just said.

"Yeah it's crazy." Austin says. "But Ally has some really good lyrics; this could actually all work out."

"Oh my gosh Ally! I'm going to make you two a website so you can post your videos and songs on." She sounded so excited.

"I'll be back later and you two better have a song!" She walks out the door fast and excited.

"Well I guess now we have both of our best friends on board for team Austin and Ally." He says laughing.

"I guess we do. I should probably get started on that song before Trish bugs us about it."

"Can I help?" He asks.

"Well usally when I come up with songs, I do it in private. I've never actually written a song with anyone."

I really hope he doesn't insist on joining me.

"Well, there's a first time for everything you know. Come on it'll be fun. _Please._" He says with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh my god! Fine!"

Ok, I seriously need to stop falling for his puppy dog eyes. He's just gonna keep getting what he wants if I don't make him stop.

"And would you quit making those puppy dog eyes." I say rolling my eyes.

"What puppy dog eyes? Oh wait, you mean these." He says flashing his eyes again.

DAMN IT AUSTIN! STOP IT

"Works like a charm. Come on Ally lets go work on that song." He takes me by the hand and leads me up stairs to the piano.

Seriously, I don't know what I've gotten my self into.

**I'm trying to come up with the perfect reason why Ally has stage fright. I think I have a really good one (yay! lol)**

**Comment/Review! **

**Thank you to those of you who have!**

**(:**


	5. Chapter Four

_**First off all I want to say sorry for being gone so long! I had my SAT's one week then state testing the other, its just been ridiculous. Anywho, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy!**_

Okay, so I have literally spent four hours with Austin today and we only have _ONE_ lyric written down.

"Jesus Ally, does it really take this long to write a song?"

Is he seriously asking me this question?

I look at him hoping he doesn't get too upset with what I am about to say.

"Austin, I think its best you leave. You keep distracting me and we are never gonna finish this if you stay."

"I'm distracting? Oh is it because I'm good looking?" He says blowing a kiss.

Well, to be perfectly honest he is kind of good looking. In a way, but that's not the reason why I keep getting distracted. Even if he does have cute messy blonde hair and big brown puppy dog eyes.

Stop it Ally. He's your new music partner. He's practically your co-worker. You guys are just-

"Uh Alls? Are you there?" He waves his hand in front of my blank face.

Did he just call me Alls? No one has ever called me that besides my mom.

"Um, Austin I think you should go now." I get up and open the door from my music room.

"Ally, please don't give up on me yet. I want to prove everyone that I can make it in music, and I can't do that without you. You promised you would be my partner, that's like making a wedding vow!"

It's funny how he can be so over dramatic.

I smile at him, hey, he makes me laugh.

"I never said I was gonna give up on you. If we are gonna do this you have to quit distracting me. Put a bag over your head or something."

He smiles and says "So, is it 'cause I'm good looking?"

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Oh shut up and sit down."

It took us another three hours to come up with the lyrics and the music, but it was worth it considering how amazing it sounds!

"Alright, Dez and Trish said they would be over tonight to record a music video and upload it. This is amazing Ally!" He lifts me off my feet and spins me around.

When he puts me back down he sees worry in my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"What if people don't like it, what if people think it's a stupid song. What if they hate it and it ruins are careers. What if-"

Austin came closer to be and gave me a tight hug that lasted for quite a while. I guess I really needed that though.

"They are going to love it, they'd be stupid if they didn't."

I smile at him. He can be surprisingly sweet sometimes.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the store doors opening down stairs.

"Well I guess that's Dez and Trish, let's go make that music video." He says opening the music room door for me.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash down stairs. It sounded like some had knocked over a bunch of instruments.

Austin and I looked at each other scared and confused, the next thing I know I hear the security alarm go off. That security alarm only goes off if someone is trying to break into the cash register.

"Ally, stay here I'll be right back!"

Austin runs out the door before I'm even able to say anything. Speechless, I stand there. Everything was just happening so fast.

_**Finally something interesting! Haha**_

_**Comment/Review**_

_**I swear I'll update sooner!**_


	6. Chapter Five

I think it's only been two minutes since he left the room but it feels like it's been forever. What's going on? Did someone break in? Oh my god what if Austin is hurt?

"A-Austin? Are you there?"

I grab a broom just in case I have to use it as a weapon. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. A broom seriously?

As I open the door from the music room slowly I hear some chatter going on.

"Dad?" I asked extremely confused.

I see Austin standing right behind him.

"AUSTIN! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" I yell as I run up to him holding up my broom.

"You're not gonna hit me with that are you?" He says laughing.

Is he seriously laughing at me? He nearly scared me half to death! I thought someone had broken into the store and hurt him! Wait, that reminds me…

"Wait dad, why did the alarm go off? And why are the tambourines all over the floor?" I asked pointing to the mess of tambourines.

"Sorry honey, I came in with a couple of big boxes and kind of knocked over the shelf with the instruments. Then when I walked over the checkout desk, I tripped over the chord that attaches to the cash register... knocking that over too. I'm sorry honey if I scared you." He gave me a nice hug.

"So Ally, who's your new friend?" He asked, referring to Austin.

"This is Austin, he's my music partner I was telling you about. And Austin, this is my dad."

They both shake hands and my dad says "Well Austin its very nice meeting you. Oh, and thank you for helping me pick up the boxes."

So that's why Austin didn't come straight back up, he was occupied helping my dad out. Guess I owe someone an apology.

"Any time Mr. Dawson." Hey Alls change of plans, Dez texted me saying he wants us to meet at the park to record that music video."

I had completely forgotten about the music video thanks to my clumsy father.

"Right, well dad will you be ok cleaning this mess?"

He laughs and says "Of course, don't be out too late!"

As Austin and I walk out the door I stop him and say "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and almost hitting you with a broom. I just thought something might have happened to you."

"It's okay Alls, but now I know that I should never get you mad. Cause you might beat me upside the head with your magical broom." He says laughing.

"Shut up, it's been a long day; can we just go shoot this music video already?" I say giving him a slight push.

"Fine Miss. Pushy lets go then." He says teasing me.

Finally after a long day at the park we finished the video. Dez, Austins bestfriend, did a really good job recording the music video. I'm so proud of all the work

we did today. Trish should be uploading the video online tonight! I am so exhausted but I can't seem to sleep. I guess I am just really excited for someone to be singing _my_ song!

I lay in bed for a while then look to my right where my nightstand is to see the time. Its almost three in the morning. Suddenly, I hear my phone go off.

It's Austin.

"Hello?" I say wondering why on earth he's calling at this time.

"Hey, are you up?" He asked.

"Does it sound like I'm asleep?" I say teasing.

"Right, sorry. I just couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about the music video. What if your right? What if people don't like it. What if they think I'm one of those douche bags who make songs and videos?"

He really sounds worried.

"First of all, your not a douche bag. Second of all, you told me that they'd be crazy if they didn't like it. Did you lie to make me feel better Mr. Austin Moon?"

"Well I wasn't trying to lie." He said, trying to think about what I just said.

"Look, I know how you feel. I've been laying in bed all night thinking about it too. We'll never know what happens if we don't take chances. Trust me, Its scary but it has to be worth something right?"

Not bad Ally, I'm pretty good at this advice stuff.

"I guess your right. Wait a minute."

"What" I ask.

"About taking chances, when are you going to sing a song with me and actually be in a video."

Crap.

"Hold up, I was talking about you taking chances. Not me. You." I say nervously hoping this conversation ends soon.

"All I'm saying Alls is that you should take your own advice. By the way, why do you have stage fright? I mean, for a girl who writes awesome lyrics, don't you think she would be singing her gift of writing when ever she can?"

"Well Austin, there was a time when I didn't have stage fright, but that story is for a different night. Goodnight Austin!"

He laughs and says "Goodnight Ally."

I hang up the phone but about three minutes later I get a text from Austin telling that one day he's gonna help me get over my stage fright. Which I highly doubt. I have a really good reason for my stage fright, okay.

But I smile at the thought of Austin actually trying to do that.

I put my phone back on my night stand and fall asleep pretty fast.

**mwahahaha.**

**Comment/Review**

**By the way, thank you guys so much for commenting and reviewing. You guys make my day with your little comments :")**


	7. Chapter Six

"Ally!" I Hear three people bust my bed room door open and scream my name.

"Ah! What the hell are you all doing! Why are you guys here?"

Seriously, what are Trish, Dez and Austin doing here, in my bedroom? AT SIX IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY!

"Who let you guys in?" I say, sitting up, grabbing my blanket and wrapping it around me.

"No one, we just broke in." said Dez.

"Come on Ally, who else would have let us in? Think a little!" Dez says laughing.

"I'm sorry I only got three hours of sleep and you guys just decide to wake me up!" I plop back onto the bed and put a pillow over my head.

I can do mornings. I just can't do mornings when I've only had three hours of sleep.

"Come on Alls, we need to show you something." Austin comes and grabs me by my wrist to pull me up. He hands me his laptop to show me a webpage.

"What is this?" I say all confused and still in a blur.

"Look, read right here." Trish points to the screen and I see that we have reached a little over 100,000 views.

"Oh my god! Are you serious! This is amazing!" I get up and start dancing.

I was really excited okay...

"Umm… Trish, what is she doing?" I hear Austin asking Trish

"She's doing the 'Ally Dance' unfortunately".

"Shut up Trish, I'm just really excited! I can't believe this happened just like this! I can't believe I was scared. Group hug guys?" I say with my arms wide open.

"Oh what the hell" says Trish.

We all took one nice big group hug. I'm so happy these crazy people decided to wake me up so early.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Ally alone for a second?" Austin says nervously.

"Uh sure Austin," Trish says wondering why "come on freckles, let's go see what Ally has in her kitchen."

Trish and Dez finally close the door behind them.

"What is it Austin?"

"Ally, you just did something really nice for me. You wrote that song and helped me out. Now we have over 100,000 hits. I feel like I owe you something." He says, coming up with more to say.

"Look, you don't owe me any-"

"I want to help you with your stage fright." He says, blurting it out.

"Uh, no way in hell that's going to happen. Can't you just accept that? I'd appreciate it if you would stop asking me about it." I say bitterly.

"I've only talked about it like three times. And why can't I talk about it. Come on, I want to help you." He moves closers to me.

As he does, I push him.

"Please get out, I don't want to talk about this right now, I'm trying to enjoy the fact that we have viewers who actually like our song and you're ruining it by reminding me of my stage fright!" I yell really loud at him, and I'm almost certain Dez and Trish are right outside with their ears pressed against the door.

"I didn't mean to ruin anything for you. God, Ally." He storms right out of my room and opens the door. I hear an "ouch" and I'm pretty sure Dez just got hit in the face.

I don't see why Austin got pissed off at me. I'm the one who should be pissed off (which I am). He might just be trying to help but I really don't need his help. I never have needed his help and probably never will.

**_Not so interesting chapter. But, I swear the next one will be AWESOME. HEHEHEHE_**


	8. Chapter Seven

It's been a long day at Sonic Boom. I've been feeling kind of bad for yelling at Austin this morning. I haven't seen him since then and he hasn't been here all day. Which is really weird, usually I'm always cleaning up after him and Dez. Maybe I should call him?

As I start closing up, my thoughts are distracted by the sound of a loud thunder. It's supposed to rain today, I've been so busy I haven't even noticed. I better call my dad since he was supposed to be taking a flight from New York back to Miami. He had left this morning for a music convention, which I don't understand why he keeps going to.

"Hey Dad, are you still taking that flight back home?" I ask.

"Honey, I was just about to call you about that. My flight has been canceled. Apparently there's supposed to be a hurricane hitting Miami. Sweetie, please be careful. Why don't you go over to Trish or Austin's house and stay there."

Austin's house? Has he gone crazy!

I can't even go over to Trish's house. She left to her grandmother's house in Orlando.

"Uh Dad, I think I'll be fine by myself." I say, worried he might insist me staying somewhere.

"Fine, if you insist. Make sure you take cover and hold on to that emergency kit we have stored." He says in a worried tone.

"I love you Ally"

"I love you too dad."

I hang up and start wondering if I should call Austin to apologize or not.

I hear a loud thunder and jump a little.

Okay, maybe it is a bad idea for me to be by myself. Suddenly I hear a car drive up and realize its Austins car. He gets out and comes toward the store.

Damn it.

I unlock the door to let him in and I give him a faint smile.

"Hey" I say softly.

"Your dad wanted me to pick you up and take you home. He didn't want you staying by yourself."

God, my dad is so embarrassing.

"We can stop by your house to get a few things and then we can go to my place. I have a den in my house, so if anything happens we'll be safe." He says opening up the store door, gesturing me to go out.

"I'm sorry my dad bothered you."

"It's no big deal, my parents are out of town, I told them about your dad wanted you to stay at our place. Besides, I kind of don't want to stay by myself either in this weather."

It's nice that he's acting sweet even if I acted like a total ass hole to someone who was trying to help me. I know exactly what I have to do to make it up to him.

Pancakes.

* * *

The ride to my house had a little awkward silence to it.

I get inside the house and grab a duffel bag and a couple of important items. Of course I didn't forget to grab the pancake mix and the pancake syrup. Although I'm pretty sure he already has some at his house, it's better to be safe than sorry.

We finally get to Austin's house and as put down my bag I pull out the pancake mix, turn around and point to the box and flash a huge smile at Austin.

"Pancake mix?" He says, pointing to the box.

"Yeah, I'm going to make you pancakes to show you I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Ally Dawson." He says smiling

We get right into the kitchen and Austin shows me where everything is. He helped out making pancakes, actually, scratch that. He helped out making a mess on the floor and throwing the powder mix into my hair.

When we finally finish making the pancakes we sit on the couch and Austin pops in "Tangled", my favorite movie! Although, I'm not so sure why he has it. He's an only child. But, I'm not judging.

"I know it's your favorite movie, so I dropped by the store to get it once your dad called asking me to take you to my place" He says putting in a big blob of pancake in his mouth.

"Thanks, that's really sweet." I put down my plate on the coffee table and prepare myself for the rest of my apology.

"I'm sorry I acted like an ass hole. I know all you wanted to do was help." I say giving a weak smile.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have talked about it. It's really none of my business. I just kind of wish you'd tell me why you're afraid." He says also setting his plate down.

I sort of want to tell him. I never have told anyone. Well, I mean, I think my dad and Trish kind of figured what it is. I've just never come out and said anything about it.

"You know you can tell me anything." He says, putting his hand on my knee.

I've never wanted to tell anyone about it. There's something about him that makes me want to tell him.

"I know, It's just that I've never talked about it with anyone." I say as my eyes start getting teary.

"Its my Mom." I say with a knot in my throat. I already want to start crying.

"What about your mom." He says with a soft voice.

"When I was little, she was always there. Whenever I had a recital she would be there in the audience. I would look out to her and I would know that I would be just fine. But, when I was seven she got very sick, and she passed away. And-" I say, starting to cry and choke up on my words.

"And ever since then… you don't go on stage." He says finishing my sentence while wiping off the tears on my face. He gives me a tight hug, I hug him back, hoping he doesn't let go anytime soon.

"Alls, she's there for you every day. You may not be able to see her with your eyes, but I know you can feel her presence."

"I know, it's just so hard sometimes." I say wiping the rest of my face with my hands.

God I must look like a disaster.

I hear the rain starting to pour very hard and a loud crack of thunder.

"We should probably move into the den now, just to be safe."

He stands up and offers his hand to help me up off the couch. I take his hand and gives me a side hug. We walk side by side with his hand still on my arm and I place my head on his shoulder as we walk into the den.

_**Hope you guys liked it!**_

_**Comment/Review(:**_

_**XOXO**_

_**(Gossip Girl)**_

_**(Lol I'm so weird)**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Ok, so I've been gone for a lonnggggg time. Sorry guys.**_

_**But anyways, here you go...**_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I look at my dad's text message, he said that the storm should be passing by now. I look at the time and realize it's three in the morning.

Wait, where's Austin?

I looked around the dark den and called his name, "A-Austin, are you there?"

I suddenly hear guitar strumming coming from upstairs. I wonder how long he's been up there.

As I walk up the stairs with my phone lighting my way, I see some lighted candles on the coffee table and I see Austin writing down some notes after strumming away at his guitar.

"Oh, hey Alls. Sorry, did I wake you up?" He asks.

"No" I say yawning. "How long have you been up here anyways?"

"Ever since you fell asleep, I normally don't sleep during storms. It's a strange habit." He says putting his guitar down.

"Austin Moon isn't afraid of a little thunder is he?" I say as I plop down on the couch next to him.

"Of course he's not." He says in a sleepy voice.

He grabs a pillow and sets in on my lap so he can lay his head down on it. For a guy who said he doesn't sleep during storms, he sure fell asleep pretty fast.

You can tell he's really exhausted by the dark circles under his eyes. Some pieces of his blonde hair were stick up from his forehead, so I brushed it out to the side where his hair flops perfectly on the right side.

As I brush his hair I drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up the lights are back on and Austin is still sound asleep. I slide myself slowly out from under Austin's head, and just when I'm about to get up he grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He says in a hazy voice.

"Uh, I was just going to the bathroom…you know you don't have to worry about the storm anymore, I'm sure it's passed by now."

"Oh, okay." He says turning to the other side falling back to sleep.

I think it's kinda cute that he's afraid of storms.

It's 8am and I think I should probably call my dad since I never responded to his text.

"Hey Ally, Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Dad, everythings fine. Uh, when are you coming home?"

"My flight leaves around 10am."

"Alright dad, we'll be waiting for you. Get home safe."

"Bye sweetheart, love you."

"Love you too dad."

Well, I'm glad my dad is coming home soon.

I'm hungry, I would make some more pancakes for breakfast, but since Austin wasted it all throwing it in my hair, I guess we will just go out to eat.

Now if I can just get him to wake up.

"Austin." I say softly, and poking at his face to wake him up. "Get up, I'm hungry."

He grunts and pulls a pillow over his head. He looks so cute sleeping.

But I am hungry and I want an omelet, so I am going to wake up this boy regardless.

"Austin! Get up! I'm hungry, let's go out to eat!" I yell shaking him awake.

"Do you have a snooze button?" He says as he sits himself up.

I roll my eyes as I sit down next to him and slap him on the shoulder.

"Fine fine Ally, we'll go out to Ihop. Besides, I want more pancakes."

On our way to Ihop we could see how little the storm had actually been. The strong wind caused just a little damage but nothing to serious.

When we finally get there Austin orders a huge plate of pancakes with a side of orange juice and I order an omelet with a side of coffee.

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Austin says laughing at my omelet.

"Hey shut up, at least I didn't order enough pancakes to feed a starving village!"

As we were talking something had caught my attention. The tv in the upper left corner was showing some breaking news. A couple of waitresses and a costumer crowded the tv to see what had happened.

When I read the bottom of the screen, my heart sank.

_Breaking News: Plane crashes after leaving New York terminal._

* * *

_**Again, sorry for being gone so long!**  
_

_**I'll try to update soon!**_

_**Comment/Review**_

_**XOXO**_


	10. Chapter Nine

**Ok so everyone most likely hates me for not updating for two months... **

**SORRY**

**Anyways, this chapter is extremly short but I will try to have a new chapter up tonight.**

**... sorry guys for such a very late update :(**

* * *

This can't be happening. My dad has to be alright, he just has to. Everything around me is moving at a slow rate. Austin has moved beside me, he keeps on asking me if I'm alright but I say nothing.

"Ally! Ally, are you alright? Say something!" He yells shaking my shoulder.

I grab my cell phone quick and try dialing my dad, but it goes straight to voice mail.

"We have to go! We have to go! Now!" I yell, grabbing my stuff trying to push Austin so I can get out of the booth.

"Wait! Ally! Calm down, maybe he's fine. Maybe he wasn't on that plane." He says standing up, trying to help me get out of the booth.

I'm on the edge of crying and I am panicking at the thought of my dad being hurt.

Austin pulls out some cash and puts it on the table quick and follows me out the door in a rush.

I get in the car fast and Austin comes in too.

"Okay, Ally try to get in contact with your dad and I am going to buy some tickets for a flight to New York on my phone. It'll all be ok." He says, trying to calm my nerves down.

I get my phone out shaking and as soon as I do I receive a call from a number I don't recognize.

_"Hello, is this Ms. Ally Dawson? This is Doctor Gray, I'm calling from the hospital of New York city…"_

* * *

**_dunt dunt dunt_**

**__Comment/Review**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Ok so I know everyone probably hates me because I have not updated in about 5 months...**

**Sorry about that...**

* * *

My heart drops instantly. The first thing that I felt the doctor would say was "Your father is dead."

I start tearing up horribly and my throat started to become sore to the point where I couldn't speak. I could tell I was freaking out Austin because he stared at me not knowing what to do.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The doctor said on the phone, wondering why no one was speaking.

"Yes." I said with my throat closing up.

"This is she." I continued.

"Hello Ms. Dawson, I am calling regarding Lester Dawson. On his emergency contact, he listed you as his daughter. I am letting you know that your father is at the St. Francis Hospital, he is some severe conditions at the moment but it looks like he should make a speedy recovery."

The pain in my chest started to drift off of me slowly.

"I will be there; my friend and I are booking tickets right now. Please let him know that I will be coming to see how he is doing." I said in sort of a rush, eager to see my dad.

"Alright, I will let him know and give you more information on how he is when you arrive. See you soon, take care."

I hung up the phone and threw my arms around Austin.

"I'm guessing he's alright." He says in relief.

I let go of him and explain what the doctor said.

"He's in some severe conditions but the doctor said he should recover soon."

"Alright, so I booked the flight for 12:00pm and its 10:25am right now. Do you want to go back to my house to grab some stuff?"

"Yeah we should do that."

On the ride back to Austins house, I would randomly get kind of sad at the thought of my dad being dead. Austin would reassure everything would be fine. I guess he could see I was still a bit worried about everything.

When we got to Austins house we ran around quickly to grab some stuff we needed like some extra clothes just in case. Austin looked kind of funny running around the house searching for things. He kept repeating things like, "Okay, okay, okay I think we have everything."

"Austin" I said, grabbing his shoulder so he would stop for a second.

"Calm down, let's just leave already. I am pretty sure we have what we need."

"You're right. You're right." He said… repeating stuff again.

We finally get out the door and head to the airport.

I look to Austin as he drives and he looks a bit uneasy.

"Is everything okay Austin? You look kind of nervous." I say.

"Yeah, everything is fine." He says, lying through his teeth.

"You don't seem fine. You were running around the house panicking and you still don't look fine. Just tell me what's wrong." I say putting my hand on his shoulder then moving my head away, trying not to be weird. (Well, too late for that.)

"It's just that I am kind of scared of planes right now. I mean your dad is in the hospital because of a plane…and to be honest I have never been on one."

I smile at him because I think it is sort of cute that he is afraid (again).

"Austin, we are going to be fine."

His hand is on the stick shift and I place my hand on top of his, assuring him that we will be just fine.

* * *

We get through the terminals and finally sit down on the plane.

Now I started to get nervous.

"Hey these seats are kinda comfy." Austin says, wiggling around in the airplane seat.

Austin looks at my nervous face.

"Hey" He says putting his hand on my hand.

"Sorry if I made you nervous. I didn't-"

"No its fine". I say cutting him off.

_Everyone please buckle up. We will begin flying shortly._

__"Here we go." Says Austin, hold on to my hand.

* * *

**Sorry for the ridiculously late update.**


End file.
